Jonny
Johnathan (better known as''' Jonny'!) is the Second main Character in Jimmy-Jonny. He is incredibly stupid, but a incredibly strong brown wolf. He is Jimmy's Best and only Friend, but sadly, Jimmy treats Jonny like his slave. Does this bother Jonny? NO! he's too stupid to bother how people treat him! Life Stlye Jonny loves to run around, Sleep like a Dog on his Bed, Swimming in the water by doing a doggy paddle, Breaking Everything in his sight, Eating Mostly anything and Breaking Things. He is Jimmy's Geniea Pig but Does Not Realise It. Jonny IQ is negative 19. Even though he is incredibly Strong, Jonny is probarly the dumbest person you'll ever Know. He belives that it only rains when Zeus cries. Religon Even though he has not originated in Greece, Jonny belives in the Greek Gods and Stories. Appearance Jonny has a red and orange jacket that's zipper hasn't been done up with a blue shirt under the jacket. He also wears purple pants with white and red socks. Alter-Egos '''Titanium Fist'- Jonny's superhero alter ego. He has a mechanic fist that does everything. (appears in "The Jimmy League") Jonny Werewolcastle- Jonny's werewolf alter ego. In this Form, Jonny can not control the werewolf within him. (appears in "An Jimmy in the Bush") Werewolf Fist- Jonny's only fusion alter ego. He is a mix of Jonny Werewolfcastle and Titanium Fist. (appears in "The Jimmy-Jonny Big Picture Show") Johnathan- Jonny's 8 year old alter ego. He become this person to destract Jeddy and Jerry in a Film, along with Jillian, Jimmy's Girl Alter Ego. (Appears in "The Jimmy-Jonny Big Picture Show") Jonny stein- Jonny's genius alter ego. The only difference is that he's wearing glasses and is incredibly smart. (appears in "For the Jimmy, By the Jonny") Abllities * Super Strength ' '* Super Speed ' '* Ignore anything ' '* Irresistible Cooking ' '* Can Spin web shaped spit from his wrists ' '* Can eat absolutely anything without getting hurt ' '* Can turn into a Werewolf when it's a Full Moon ' '* Can used as like a Horse or a Camel to carry people ''' Quotes "I say the Cheese is on me!" "Power Sour!" "I am Jonny, Thunder Sushi!" "Jonny Smash!" (when a werewolf) "Please, Call me the Boy who cried Gladiator, Mutant, Alien, Platypus Vampire!" Family Jimmy (Best Friend/Owner) Porkland (Wolf Farther) Sky (Fox Mother) Jerry (Fox Brother) Buddy (Dragon Cousin) Rose (Girl Friend/Future Spouse) Blonsky (Rival) Tommy (Replacement) Trivia All the Episodes in '''Jimmy-Jonny '''and the Movie. First appears in "Jimmy-Topia". ' Last appears in '"The Jimmy-Jonny Big Picture Show" ' Character Box Species = Wolf Gender = Male Birthplace = A South American Forest (seen in "The Jimmy-Jonny Big Picture Show") Age = 12 (show), 15 (Movie) Portrayter = Carl Dooge First Appearance = "Jimmy-Topia" Final Appearance = "The Jimmy-Jonny Big Picture Show" * No one can resist Jonny's cooking. * Jonny is 12 years old, acording to his to his "Live without a parent" License, but in the Movie, he looks at this license agian and it says he's 15. Jonny says after seeing this "How did this change on it's own?". * Jonny loves to eat Glow Worms. He even makes Pies out of them.... * Jonny eats sand and snow. But, sometimes, he eats them together. *Jonny's Room is next to Jimmy's Room. * Jonny has an infection that makes you destroy everything in his sight. * Jonny can tell when when it is going to rain and the sun is going to come out. * Jonny is left handed. * Jonny and Ratatouille are the only people who have Sibilings. * Jonny is in love with Rose. * Like Jimmy and Teddy, Jonny and Piggy are mortal enemies, even though they have alot in common. * Instead of saying I, Jonny uselly says his name rather than I. * Jonny can hotwire anything eletrical. * Somehow, apart of Jonny's family is Dragon. This is revealed in '"Dragons and Jonny".' * Most Jimmy-Jonny Fans think Jonny is the most loveable and humorus character in '''Jimmy-Jonny'. Character Relationships Jimmy- Jonny is best friends with Jimmy, But Sadly, Jonny is Jimmy's Geniea Pig. Blonsky- Jonny is Blonsky's second annoyance. Along with Jimmy of course. Rose-''' Jonny and Rose have a romantic relationship. '''Ratatouille- Some times Ratatouille will find Jonny annoying and sometimes he will find him helpful. Percival- Jonny and Percival have never interracted. Device- Device finds Jonny very annoying, because every time he makes a machine Jimmy and Jonny destroy it. Jerry- Jonny and Jerry hate each other for their past. Jeddy- Jeddy was a hitman who tried to kill Jonny, so techinally, they probarly hate each other. Carl-''' Jonny has asked millions of times for a job at Carl's, but he always gets the same answer: NO!!!!! '''Buddy- Jonny has a great relation with his Dragon cousin. They like to play Fire, Fire, Castles! (a spoof of Ringa, Ringa, Roses) Category:Characters Category:Friend Category:Main Characters Category:The Wolfcastle Family